La melodía silenciosa
by chris1501
Summary: Levi es el pianista numero uno, y en sus practicas día a día puede escuchar más allá de su sala personal, una melancólica composición musical que nunca ha oído y le provoca interés, pero tal curiosidad puede lastimarle. •RIREN•One-shot•


¡Hola! estoy muuuy feliz porque en la mañana fui a perforarme a los dos lados bajo el labio inferior (no tengo idea como se llama el piercing) y me encanta; no duele ni me molesta, lo amo u_u.

**Advertencias:** Riren - Ereri?, Muerte de personaje.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Levi estaba acostumbrado a ir todos los días a su sala de ensayo personal, después de todo, el pianista número uno del mundo debía esforzarse para seguir siéndolo. Su piano de cola favorito siempre le esperaba pulcro y brillante. Pero de eso no va esto. Últimamente había estado escuchando el sonido de un piano siendo tocado de una forma tan profesional que le había dejado impactado.

Normalmente, de afuera de las salas no se escuchaban sonido alguno, así que había una probabilidad de que él o la joven que tocaba, dejaba su puerta abierta por razones que a él no le importaba. Y aunque decía no importarle, cada vez que iba a su sala, se quedaba de pie un momento afuera, permitiéndose apreciar a un prodigo pianista que nunca antes había escuchado, pues él reconocía la forma de tocar de todos los mejores pianistas, más nunca escuchó aquel. Levi pensaba que si algún día aquella persona entrara en competencia, le vencería tan fácilmente que ni se daría cuenta cuando ya estuviera en segundo lugar, pues se notaba que esa persona podía lograr algo que no muchos lograban: contar una historia con cada nota que tocaban; traspasar sus sentimientos a cada sonido emitido.

Ese era el tema del que se hablaba en aquel estudio: La melancólica melodía que hacía temblar a cualquier corazón. Aunque nadie haya visto a la persona tras aquel piano, pues ninguno tenía la valentía de irrumpir tal obra maestra.

Un día, Levi se decide por pasar de largo su sala de ensayo, y dirigirse a aquella misteriosa puerta abierta.

El pelinegro vio a un joven moreno, de cabellos desordenadamente castaños, y una mirada cargada en melancolía. Sus ojos con un singular color que mezclaba de forma armoniosa el verde con el azul, hacían notar la pasión con la que tocaba. Los rayos anaranjados atravesaban la ventana acariciando un costado del muchacho, dándole la apariencia de una perfecta obra de arte.

De un momento a otro, la canción paró. El niño le miró indiferente, y Levi decidió adelantarse a lo que fuera que quería decir aquel joven.

– ¿Quién eres?

El joven le miró sorprendido, pero rápidamente relajó la mirada. – ¿Acaso importa?

La tristeza cubriendo su voz, de una forma tan hermosa.

Levi tenía curiosidad por primera vez en su vida, e ignorando la pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta, volvió a hablar: – ¿Por qué no compites?, eres incluso mejor que yo.

– No tengo tiempo –respondió Eren bajando la mirada.

Y pasaron los días. Las visitas por parte de Levi se hacían constantes, hasta llegar a ir todos los días, sin falta. Descubrió que el nombre del niño era Eren Jaeger, pero jamás mencionó su edad aunque le hubiese preguntado.

Hubo una tarde en que recibió la visita de Hanji, una de sus amigas, que trabajaba en el estudio.

Al mencionar el nombre del castaño, su amiga se sorprendió. Levi sabía que ella tenía información sobre el joven, pero no quería invadir su privacidad; aunque no era lo mismo ara Hanji.

La mujer le contó la trágica historia del menor, a sabiendas que Levi iría en seguida a hablar con el muchacho, y eso fue justamente lo que pasó.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Levi se acercó al moreno que estaba aún sentado frente al piano observando las delicadas piezas de este.

– No lo creí necesario. –Eren sabía a lo que se refería, después de todo, las noticias -aunque no muy nuevas- viajaban rápido.

– Pues sí para mí, mocoso –dijo perdiendo la paciencia– ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que yo t- –No alcanzó a terminar su frase, ya que la mirada de Eren le rogaba a gritos que parara.

– Justamente por esto no quería decírtelo, Levi. No necesito a gente importante en mi vida, no con lo corta que es. –Eren no quería llorar; odiaba llorar. Pero ahí estaba, llorando como si no hubiera mañana, y eso era justamente lo que era, aunque no tan literal– Me mata lentamente… es horrible ¿sabes?, así que no necesito sentimientos innecesarios… por favor.

–…

Esa noche Levi por primera vez no pudo dormir, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, y unas ganas terribles de llorar, más no lo hizo.

Hanji tristemente le contó que Eren cuando pequeño había tenido cáncer, y aunque no a tiempo, había estado en un tratamiento intensivo, más eso fue en vano. Ahora al castaño solo le quedaba esperar lentamente su muerte, y la mujer decía que simplemente no pasaría de este año. Agradecía siquiera que estuviera a principios de este.

Corrió el tiempo, tan malditamente rápido… pero se aseguraba de ir cada día a ver a su secreto amado, a sabiendas de que probablemente jamás sería correspondido.

Por primera vez Levi era considerado con alguien. Le llevaba galletas, donas, almuerzos. Incluso habían fines de semana en que salían a dar una pequeña vuelta al parque, observando las nubes pasar. Le sacaba sonrisas, que eran como pozos de felicidad para él; se sentía infinito a su lado, más estaba al tanto que esto no era para siempre. Incluso no podía contenerse de decir un tímido _"Eres tan hermoso…" _cada vez que el pequeño sonreía. Le iluminaba su áspera vida.

¿Cuánto tendría? ¿15? ¿16?, Nunca se lo preguntó, pero no lucía como alguien mayor… siempre fue un mocoso.

Dios era tan injusto.

Y con eso pasaron días, semanas, meses que luego se convirtieron en años. Y ahí estaba él. Vistiéndose de negro.

El siempre amargado, insensible, indiferente y antisocial Levi se había enamorado. Bastó escuchar solo una vez aquella melodía para que algo le perforara el corazón y se sintiera realmente vivo, más el menor no le había dejado confesar sus sentimientos ni ahora, ni en el pasado.

De camino, compró un ramo de lirios blancos, después de todo eran los favoritos de Eren.

Llegó al silencioso cementerio. Recorriéndolo lentamente llegó hasta su destino. Esta sería la primera vez que iría a verlo, pues antes tenía tanto miedo.

_"4 años desde que me dejaste, mocoso. Ni siquiera me dejaste decirte mis sentimientos, aunque ya sabía que me corresponderías. ¿Por qué te fuiste antes que yo de nuevo? Eres tan cruel…"_ una lagrima recorrió el rostro de Levi. Dejó las flores blancas a los pies de una pulida lápida con un grabado que decía:

_≪Eren Jaeger_

_ xxxx – xxxx _

_"Noble y puro corazón"≫_

Las lágrimas escocieron los ojos de Levi, amenazando con descender rápida y amontonadamente.

_Maldita sea._

* * *

Bieeee ee e e en... no es lo mejor que he escrito, seguramente. Pero la idea me rondaba por siglos, y muchas más que pronto subiré ;u;

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado jj


End file.
